


Jump From The Corner

by orphan_account



Series: To catch a fox [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien isn’t a good person, Aged Up, Angst, Dark Adrien, Dismemberment, Drama, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Mari isn’t either, Murder, NSFW, Psychological study, Scars, Self Harm Scars, Sexual Content, Suicidal Marinette, Violence, assassinate me, female orgasam, ha ha, ha ha ha - Freeform, he cares a lot for Marinette but he’s not stable, i treat the subjects in this as carefully and respectfully as I can, it is unhealthy and the man isn’t mentally stable, man I could get dark with this story if I wanted to, nor am I trying to romanticize it, not condoning Adrien’s behavior in this, not sure how far I’ll go but idk, torture scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You don’t have to read When the sun began to burn and shine to get this, but you’ll probably want to.Adrien continues to torture Lila in his continuing mission to make he feel every ounce of pain his Princess has ever felt at the she-demon’s hands.Note: I do have chapter three in the works of this but I’m taking a break from writing stories like this until I come come back with a healthier mindset towards it due to the fact that these are all written in attempts to battle intrusive thoughts. I’m going to try at lighter stuff for awhile. I hope you understand!
Relationships: (more as a platonic thing but still thought I’d mention it), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Adrien Agreste
Series: To catch a fox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483898
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83





	1. Jump from the corner

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of a second chapter, it’s just another story to when the sun began to burn and shine or whatever that was called. I actually wrote this like two days after the first one, but never posted it rip. I was going through my drafts and found it so uh, take it lmao.
> 
> Edit: I’ll leave it open for more chapters. Y’all want to see more of this? Lemme know.
> 
> Edit 2: So I see I have lots of fans of this series and presumably the darkness that goes it with it. But I got a fic that covers an unstable Adrien with way more fluff, but still manages to show the horrifying aspects of ptsd, flashbacks, and how mental disorders can have affects on one’s life. It’s called [CMYK H](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480358/chapters/51192484#workskin)  
> and you guys should check it out cause it’s my main focus right now and I’m working really hard on it k thanks bye

“Adrien-“ Lila began.

“Silence.” The blonde snapped harshly. His grip on her arm tightened, it continuing to twist further and further. Lila let out a squeak.

“I’m thinking tomorrow I’ll get you fired from your job-Wait, _we’ll_ get you fired from your job. This is a collaborative effort isn’t it?” 

Lila used to adore Adrien’s smile. It was so sweet and soft. It filled her with so much joy. It could almost make up for the love she had lacked all her life. But now, his smile was more reminiscent of his father’s. Sinister, closed ever so gently with the corner twisted up in a way that could twist your spine just by looking at it. It was filled with joy, but not but not the type you would get from looking at puppies or cute stuffed animals. It was a joy that most definitely made you fear for your own life.

“I-I need that, Adrien! I have to make money!-AH!” Lila let out a squeaky shriek as she heard and felt the bone in her elbow crack.

“Oh, I thought you were rich.” Adrien said with a chuckle.

“Well I am now I used to not be that was a lie I know! I’m going to stop-“

“I’m just making sure. You’re a psychopath who has no problem taking the lives of animals and destroying the lives of others just so you can benefit. You’ve had your chance. I gave you SO many warnings, and you spat on them. You have no right to be scared when you’ve treated Marinette the EXACT same way. I’m not going to stop until you’ve experienced every single ounce of pain that she has because of you. And if you even TRY to tell anyone about this, well...have fun.”

•

-

•

Marinette released a high pitched audible breath as Adrien worked her in just the way that she liked. She held onto his upper arms for dear life, her crystal blue eyes smiling up at him. “I l-love you Adrien...sometimes I forget how miserable I am when I’m with you...” She let out another shaky breath as she felt his hand shift inside of her. 

“Of course. I’m happy you let me do this for you, I really like to make you feel happy. We don’t do it often. I like to make sure you never feel used.”

“Of course not! Thank you-AH!” Marinette let out another happy sob as Adrien worked out her orgasm in a rough but gentle fashion with his fingers. “I just want to lay here with you the whole night...”

•

-

•

Marinette lay wrapped up nude in Adrien’s arms. She had her head nestled against his chest.

Adrien had his head leaning down against the raven laying in his arms. He had his eyes closed peacefully, but his eyelids flew open as soon as he heard something sound from the balcony above the room. The blonde narrowed his eyes. Once he heard the song repeat, Adrien gently worked Marinette out of his arms and onto the bed. He grabbed a pink fluffy blanket from a nearby chair, carefully wrapping his girlfriend up in it. Adrien stood up from the bed, grabbed a white towel from the side, and wrapped it around his waste. He went to his bag, grabbing a silver fork from it. Careful not to make a sound, Adrien made his way over to the balcony opening. He placed his fist on the surface, then pushed it open with full forced pushing himself up to see if he was right to have such anger built up. He was.

Lila was standing on the balcony, now practically paralyzed. 

“A-Adrien! Wh-What are you doing here?!” Her voice trembled with intense fear, which Adrien couldn’t help but smile at. He fully placed himself on the balcony, and grabbed Lila by the arm cast.

“What the fuck are you doing here, whore?”

“I-I just came to talk to Marinette! I-I wasn’t going to hurt her in any way I swear! I-I-“

“Was going to attempt to beg Marinette to call me off.” Adrien interrupted. 

Lila nodded slowly. “I-I am rich now I-I could buy her anything-“

“Can you give her back her confidence? Her traumaless mind? Can you take away the pain you’ve caused over all these years, physical and mental? Can you return the years of her life that could have been filled with happy memories? The trust of her friends? Her innocence? Can you give her back ANY OF THAT?” Adrien snarled, his breath heaving as his grip on Lila tightened. 

Lila lightly shook her head.

“Then I’m not interested.”

Lila was thrust into one of the balcony chairs. “You’re going to leave right now, and wait until next time I message you to meet up for our next round.” He ordered in a harsh growl.

Lila nodded. “A-Adrien h-hurting me doesn’t give back those things to Marinette either.” Lila managed to pull enough of her old confidence out to defend herself.

Adrien shrugged. “True, but your weren’t going to learn your lesson another way. Plus, this is fun.” Adrien let out a chuckle, making his way back into Marinette’s room.

Marinette was still peacefully asleep on the bed. Adrien threw the towel from around his waist on the end of the bed, making his place back on the bed. He unwrapped the blanket from around Marinette, turning her to where her back was in clear view. It was scarred up and down, various symbols, letters, and words. He smoothed his hand over the surface of it, sighing. “Maybe I have gone crazy, Princess. I just want to protect you. She’s going to pay, I promise. I’m here to help you.” Adrien pulled Marinette up against his chest again, tucking her into his arms. “I promise.”

•

-

•

Marinette walked from the building, running up to Adrien, who had been waiting outside for her. 

Adrien opened his arms, allowing his girlfriend to tackle him in a hug that he could capture her in. Both laughed joyfully.

“Daring doll! How was your session?”

“It was pretty good.” Marinette replied calmly. “About as good as it can be anyways...I feel good when I’m with you but...sometimes I feel like it’s all I’m made for...”

Adrien shook his head firmly. “Oh no no no, Mari you are so much more than just a partner...you’re creative and smart and you’re really good at planning things and you can pick up things really easily and well I mean if I stood here trying to list all your wonderful qualities we’d both die of old age.” 

Marinette pulled away from the hug, grabbing Adrien’s hands. “You’re so sweet...” Marinette smiled. “O-Oh and I mean Magdalene said things might get easier now that Lila’s gone missing-“

“What?” Adrien gasped. “What do you mean she’s gone missing? I’m not done with her? Does that brat seriously think she can run away from this?!”

Marinette shrugged. “I-I don’t know...the news said they found all electronics in her house...anything that could be used to track her just left behind...”

Adrien shook his head, pure fury clouding his brain. “No, no. No this isn’t going to happen. That little whore can’t get out of this! She-“

“Adrien.” Marinette interrupted softly. 

He looked down at her, his gaze softening.

“Leave it alone for a little bit. Let’s just try to spend some time together...let Lila go for a little bit...focus on helping me feel better...please. I appreciate what you’re doing, but I don’t want you to loose yourself, okay?”

Adrien paused, then began to nod slowly. “Okay, Princess. We can do that.”

•

-

•


	2. Little Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I feel it’s important to note here that Adrien is NOT a good person in this. He does genuinely care for Marinette, and the other ally that is shown to have great importance in this chapter. 🐍 But That doesn’t take away the fact that he is mentally deranged, and needs serious help. I’m not trying to glorify his actions here in any way. If you want a story where Adrien is mentally ill but is a good person and one that’s just fluffy over all, may I suggest to you [CMYK H](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480358/chapters/51192484)? K, yeah! Check that one out. Hoping I’ll have a satisfying ending with this when I do end it. Just remember, this is a DARK story.

One month. It had been one month since Lila had disappeared. Marinette found herself much more at immediate ease, but the deep effects of years of torture from Lila and hard work from Ladybug had wired deep in her core, and weren’t leaving anytime soon, if ever. 

Being Ladybug and Chat Noir had taken a great toll on both of them over the years. Marinette was the guardian now since Fu had (selfishly in Adrien’s opinion) left her with the box with no warning. It kinda just stayed shoved in the back of her closet. Hawk Moth had slowed down immensely, something Marinette and Adrien were very grateful for. Akuma attacks these days were rather rare. There was normally about two a month. Adrien hated Marinette going on to fight, but she always managed to convince him she would be alright. And she always was, on the surface.

When it came to the core of it, Adrien and Marinette just wanted their teenage years back, and Adrien his childhood. They were tasked with saving the world from a cruel man who didn’t care what he had to put the two through as long as he had a chance of achieving his selfish goal. They both had gone through such horrific things, and during the ages of their prime development years. Marinette had loving and caring parents, but all her years of being forced to be the leader mixed with the torture of a soul who wanted just the opposite came crashing down in a way that made her whiny, shy, dependent, slightly childish, sad, and pretty much anything in between. Adrien’s traumas and torture reigned down on him in different ways. He was angry, violent, vengeful, and protective and defensive over what he believed to be his, pretty much an alpha wolf. 

Marinette wanted to still have control. She wanted to still be moral. She didn’t want to enjoy Adrien torturing Lila, but she did. What she really wanted was help. And she was seeing a therapist but... she felt there was so much more wrong with her. But she didn’t want to explore it. Because maybe if she ignored it, it would go away, and she could still be a good person.

•

-

•

•

-

•

Marinette currently lay asleep on her bed. She was in nothing but a bra and panties, but had a fluffy pink robe on over her undergarments. Her arms were neatly folded together, and her legs lay stretched out, but together. 

Adrien admired her from the steps. He loved her so much, it was hard for him to describe. Her appearance was one thing, but what he really loved was _her_. She was so creative and clever. She could do anything with anything. Adrien was convinced she could cure cancer if given the right supplies. She could re-invent the fashion industry. She had such a kind passion for helping people. She was dedicated, and would help people as much as life physically allowed. But _Lila_ used her evil tricks to cut off Marinette and her selflessness from the world. She locked her in a tower built of hate from those who once adored her. Adrien could rescue Marinette from the tower, but not the hate. Very few of Marinette’s old friends apart from Adrien still liked her. Adrien wanted to take it out on them, but Marinette had convinced him against it. 

Adrien gently slipped onto the bed besides Marinette, and peered down at her with a warm smile. She was the most beautiful thing on the planet. And she was all his. Being her savior and protecter was something he took seriously. Her former strength was gone because of the she-demon that haunted her, but traces of it still lay inside. He would help her get it back. Eventually. Once all the demons were out of the way. 

Adrien reached a hand out to cup his sleeping beauty’s face. He leaned down, and planted a gentle and loving kiss on her forehead. The blonde then proceeded to allow his body to fall back and relax against the head board. He was about to get ready to pull Marinette up against him when the sing-songy bird chirp text notification sound from Marinette’s phone distracted him. 

He reached out his hand, then retracted his fingers, forest-hued eyes staring at his love’s pink phone case with intense thought. He wasn’t sure how she’d feel about him looking at her phone. He knew the password, so she clearly didn’t mind that much, right? 

He moved his hand closer to the phone, stopping once more when it was just barely hovering over the device. That was likely just for safety precautions. Should he be snooping? Glancing at a text message on the lock screen wasn’t that big of a deal. He had seen that happen tons of times while hanging with Marinette, and she was fine with it. But this was a deliberate action taken for the specific purpose of seeing a text message. It likely wasn’t anything big anyways. Her messages were normally just from her mom, Lila who managed to always find Marinette’s number despite it having being changed about thirty different times, her college even though she didn’t attend it anymore, and occasionally Kagami. Adrien shook his head out, then picked up Marinette’s phone, turning it over. The screen illuminated from the action of being picked up, the message presented itself. 

** ‘Luka Couffaine’ **

** ‘Hey Mars, got any time to talk? I’ve got something I need to tell you/talk to you about. Just let me know. Sorry for disturbing you if I’ve done so...’ **

Adrien let out a hum of interest. Luka. That was the one person Marinette remained in positive contact with that Adrien had forgotten to mentally note. He liked Luka. Gentleman, sweetheart, talented, selfless. He gave away his own happiness for others, especially Marinette. He used to have a crush on her, and possibly still could. But Luka would know better than to attempt to make a move if so. What did he have to say? Whatever it was, Adrien was positive that _he_ should hear it first. 

Adrien unlocked the Marinette’s phone, deleted the message from Luka, then exited the text app to leave the phone on the home screen as it had been previously. After placing the phone back as if it had never been touched, Adrien gently awoke Tikki. 

“Hey, I need to step out for a bit. Just let Mari know if she awakes from her slumber before my return.”

Tikki nodded. 

“O-Okay Adrien. You’re not going to go hurt anyone, are you?”

Adrien shook his head. “Not this time. Just got an errand to run.”

•

-

•

•

-

•

Luka lay flat on his bed, blue eyes fixed on the dark ceiling. Messaging Marinette was probably a dumb idea. If anything, he probably needed to tell Adrien considering his connection with the particular problem. But Luka was more for ethical ways of dealing with things, and Adrien was far from ethical these days. He didn’t mind Adrien. In fact, Luka liked him just fine. But to say his violent, determined, and vengeful attitude didn’t spook him, he’d be lying. Getting on Adrien’s bad side was the opposite of something he wanted to do. Truly, he missed when Adrien had been sweet and kind. But with the everything he went through, it was only so long until he snapped.

_Thud._

Luka flinched, his eyes widening. 

“Don’t blink. Don’t breathe. Don’t move.” Luka whispered, shutting his eyes.

He wouldn’t normally be so scared, but this noise was for a fact, human. Over the years of living on this boat, Luka had gained a talent in identifying what made what noise when it came to it. Sometimes Rose entered that way, so he knew what a human outside sounded like. But Juleka and Rose were at Rose’s house. His mom was away for the day to help with a music shop a few hours away, so he was all alone. And he knew he didn’t invite anyone. 

As the window to his room opened, Luka tightly squeezed his eyes shut. 

A smooth chuckle sounded, along with the words “No need to feel so scared, little snake.”

Luka let out a very audible sigh of relief. He opened his eyes as he pushed himself to sit up. 

“Adrien, you scared me half to death. Please text me next time.”

“I’d have to say the same. Anything that is urgent for Mari to know is urgent enough for me to know first.”

Luka could feel his skin tighten. Shit.

“I-It’s just uh... I’m not still in love with her it’s not that I promise just... its kinda serious and big and you tend to overreact—“

Luka was suddenly being held against the wall, being held by his shirt collar. Adrien’s green eyes had anger steaming from them, and they were right in Luka’s face.

Adrien released another chuckle. 

“Overre—over—overreact?” He let out another laugh, clear instability holding it up at the core. “I’m not overreacting. I’m violent, yeah. Is _that_ the ‘overreacting’ you speak of?” 

Luka closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He shortly found his whole body being moved from then slammed into the wall again, prompting a thick and pounding headache to take residence in the part of his body the pain took its name from. 

“Answer me.” 

“I-I guess so.” Luka coughed out. “Adrien, this isn’t you. Y-You know I’m not a threat...” He let out a deep wheeze of a breath. “You don’t n-need to hurt me to get information...or what you want from me. I-I don’t like violence, okay? I get it can be necessary but it sh-should not be the go to.” Luka coughed again. 

Adrien rolled his eyes, then released his grip from Luka, which allowed the later to fall back onto the bed below him. 

“Listen, little snake. We live in a world where violence has to be a first choice. That’s what Ladybug and Chat Noir do, and I’ve heard no complaints from you there. Sometimes people have to be taught lessons.” Adrien sighed. He walked out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a bottle of water, two painkillers, and a damp cloth. He settled himself on the bed next to Luka, then helped the hurt man to sit back up against the wall again. 

“I’ve got painkiller pills, water, and a damp cloth for the headache you most certainly have now. Need help taking the pills? You look pretty weak.”

Adrien was showing compassion now. Luka knew it wasn’t a ploy though, it’s who he was. It didn’t make the violence right, but it did show Adrien didn’t hate Luka, and wouldn’t damage him to a bad point purposely. He was mainly just impulsive. His soul had attached itself to Marinette, and was now set out to do _anything_ to protect her. Even if Adrien did like you, you weren’t spared from his anger impulses unless you happened to be Marinette. 

Luka gave a short nod. It hadn’t been Adrien that had taken so much out of him. Sure he had been forcefully shoved against the wall twice and had a pounding and violent headache, but it was mainly the tiredness and lack of energy that came from said tiredness that left him boneless against the wall. Luka focused his blue eyes up at the ceiling as Adrien tossed the pills in his mouth, leaned his body forward, head back, and poured water into his mouth. Luka let out a choking cough, but had managed to swallow the two pills. Adrien pat Luka’s back a few times, then rubbed it with his hand in an attempt to help the pills go down, which did surprisingly help. He let Adrien rest him against the wall again. He slightly flinched at the sudden cold temperature of the wet cloth draped across his forehead. 

“We gonna share the information we got? Or melt into the wall?” 

“Ha.” Luka weakly laughed. “I’m tired and you just slammed me into a wall twice. I...I think I’m gonna pass out.”

“No!” Adrien almost demanded, but not in a mean way this time. “What did you want to tell Mari?”

“It um...” Luka sighed. “It’s that uh...that cousin of yours... not Felix Agreste, the other Felix. De grah something or whatever it was...” Luka broke into another coughing fit, then fell sideways onto the bed. 

“Luka!” Adrien exclaimed. “Goddamnit fuck! I can’t do this to my allies! I don’t want to hurt you, Luka. Just an impulse...fuck.”

The blonde pulled Luka to sit up, steadying him with his hands. The name Luka had spoken them registered in his head. A surge of anger instilling in every single organ and bone his body held came with it. 

“Come on little snake, you’re strong. What is he doing? What does that bastard want with my princess?”

“He...he used to be friends with Lila. He wants to kkkkeep a-an eye on Mari for her, even though she didn’t ask him...and he’s attracted to her... h-he wants her...” Luka coughed again.

“How did you find this out?”

“I-I heard him talking to someone about it through a payphone. H-He noticed me eavesdropping, but I was able to leave before he saw that it was me. I-I just wanted to tell Mari because I know you’ll go and kill Felix or something...” Luka’s body attempted to fall back again, but was caught by Adrien again. 

“That blackguard wants a piece of my angel?” Adrien’s tone was calm, but if looks could kill, half the city would be destroyed.

Luka nodded weakly. “He’s been stalking her...the only place he hasn’t followed her is her house because there are too many people including you that could see him. But he thinks you’re innocent and sweet and wouldn’t hurt a fly...he likes how she’s all submissive and weak, and that’s she’s pretty and sexy, his words...”

Adrien’s hands tightened around Luka’s arms unintentionally. Luka slightly groaned, causing Adrien to release his hands, which lead Luka to collapse back onto the bed. 

“That...BASTARDOUES CAD!” Adrien hollered. “Oh don’t worry little snake. I’m not going to kill him. Or at least not right away. What I’m going to do to him? Oh, it’s going to be much worse than immediate death.” Adrien began to laugh. It slowly. Increased in volume and length. After about a minute, his laugh dissipated. Adrien pulled Luka to sit up again, then took the latter’s face in his own hands. 

“I apologize for the trouble. I get you wanted to tell Mari. But I’ll have it all solved soon. Thank you for the information. It means a lot to me to know. I apologize once more for hurting you. Is there anything else you need?” 

Luka shook his head the best he could with it in Adrien’s hands. 

“I need nothing else... I-I just want to rest and... I wish you would be yourself again.”

Adrien let out another laugh, then gently rested Luka back against his bed. He draped the covers over the latter, re-placed the cloth over his forehead, then rested the back of his own hand against Luka’s cheek. 

“That’s very sweet of you, little snake. But I’m far gone.” Adrien blinked away a quick tear. “Very far gone.” He paused. “I haven’t made you uncomfortable, have I? Am I too close? Too touchy?”

Luka gently shook his head. “You’ve been just fine. Besides the slamming me into a wall thing. Now I’d like to get back to bed. Good luck, Adrien.”

“Thank you. If I am to visit again, let me know if I’m getting too touchy. I do not disrespect boundaries like that.”

“I know.” Luka replied before letting out another cough. “I need to rest.”

“Alright. Have a good one, rest well.” Within a second, Adrien was gone.

•

-

•

•

-

•

“Adrien!” Marinette smiled. “Where were you?”

Adrien settled himself on the bed, then grabbed Marinette gently, tucking her up into his lap. 

“Running an errand. I wasn’t hurting anyone, I promise. I know it’s three in the morning, but I remembered now.”

Marinette replied with a sweet laugh. Goddamn she melted his heart.

“Okay.” Marinette smiled. “I’ve only been awake for like ten minutes... I know it’s late slash early but... I’m feeling needy...” Marinette whimpered. “Touch...touch me...have me...”

“You sure you’re not too tired princess?” Adrien ran a hand through her hair. 

“Never too tired for you. I love how you take care of me. So gentle.” Marinette replied with a lazy tiredness. 

Adrien let out a chuckle as he allowed his hands to roam Marinette’s warm body. 

“You’re so adorable. So pretty. You are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Marinette giggled softly, a moan coming out once she felt Adrien nip at her neck. 

Within minutes, she was completely stripped naked, laying out almost like a snow angel on the bed. Adrien lay fully clothed next to her, deeply sucking at the pulse point on her neck, which caused her to cry out in intense pleasure. 

“Dddd...don’t sssstop love... ahhh...AH!” The raven let out a happy sob when she felt her prince straight up bite down on her pulse point. He slowly pulled away afterwards, then moved his hands to gently cup her tender breasts.

“Just let me take care of you, sugar plum. I want you to focus on me and nothing else, I want you to forget the world around you. It’s just you and me.”

Marinette nodded, extremely opposed to arguing with that. She didn’t want to think of anything. It was all being taken care of for her. She was the hero for so many years. So many people depending on her. She _never_ got to be selfish. And she was so happy that had changed. 

Her eyes fluttered as she turned off her mind. She was done being the savior. 

•

Adrien decided he could listen to the sweet sounds his darling doll released just for him on repeat for the rest of his life. Adorable and sweet moans, short and long. High pitched breaths and very audible heaving pants. Her soft sobs and the way she practically sang his name. 

Adrien watched her body twitch in a sultry manner. She was mindless right now, he could tell. But it’s what she wanted. He wouldn’t go this far if it wasn’t. Marinette let out a sudden whine due to lack of his touch, prompting Adrien to insert two fingers into her soaking sex. 

Lila being gone made her feel more comfortable with going further again. She felt like less of slutty whore. She wasn’t just a sex doll. She was a partner. She was loved.

“Keeee-e-e-e—EEEp g-o...oing...” Marinette stuttered out as Adrien worked her harder and harder with his fingers. 

“Don’t stress yourself, Princess. Shhh.” Adrien advised softly. He failed to bite back a moan as he felt her tight walls clench around his fingers, her sweet juices coating them. He slowly pulled his fingers out, then moved them up to his girlfriend’s lips, gently inserting them through when she parted them for him. 

“Don’t you taste so sweet?” He cooed alluringly. 

Marinette hummed in agreement. 

Adrien hummed out a groan as her tongue serviced his fingers with a loving devotion that he knew she would nor could never show to anyone else. This was his fairy. And _nothing_ was going to take her away or break her any further.

•

-

•

•

-

•

“It’s been two weeks since I’ve left the house, Adrien. Magdalene says she thinks we need to start our sessions in her office again. She can only come here so many times without compromising her other other appointments.” Marinette was placed on her floor with Adrien behind her, brushing her hair. 

“I think it’s better that you stay nice and safe here, Princess. I’ve been with you the whole time! I’m normally so busy with all I have to do. While I’m available, we should spend our time together.”

“But we could go on a date. Like to the ice cream shop, or park. Or go and hang out with our other friends.” Marinette suggested softly. “I want to start living my life.”

“You are living your life. I guess I just liked the idea of you being safe in here where no one can judge you. But how about this. In two days, we can go out and have a picnic date in the park.” 

“That sounds perfect!” Marinette exclaimed with a smile. “Thank you my sweet prince.”

“Of course, button.”

Simple. He’d been planning his revenge plan for Felix for two weeks. It was pretty much perfect anyways. Now he had two days to pull it off.

•

-

•

What he had told Adrien was that Felix hadn’t identified who he was. That was a lie. At the time, Felix hadn’t done anything to him. But now, Luka lay in his head weak and bruised with an eye missing. Thought he could threaten Luka into silence. Little did he know he had already shared by the time Felix Graham De Vanily got his hands on Luka. Felix planned on finally going to Marinette’s house. Luka wanted to tell Adrien, but Felix had broken all his electronics. He brushed the eye thing off like no big deal to his family. He got to the hospital, came back, then Felix added his bruises and other injuries. Luka’s family were both currently away, so he had no means of leaving his bed. He had once managed to grab himself a good amount of food from the kitchen, but was still hungry because it wasn’t that much and he had to spread it out. Felix came back again, and Luka was pretty sure the blonde had broken his leg. Pretty much helpless. That’s what he was here.

•

-

•

Marinette was tucked up in Adrien’s arms, wrapped sweetly in her fluffy pink robe. They both lay on Marinette’s pink couch.

‘ _Thud. Thud. Soft thud.’_

Adrien automatically became alert. He bettered his grip on Marinette, then carefully stood up. He opened the nearby closet, placing her inside with extreme gentleness. He grabbed a kitchen knife from his bag, then stepped from the corner. Upon seeing who was starting to climb down the stairs, his blood rose to a searing boil.

“Adrien.” His cousin noted. “I didn’t think I’d see you here so late.”

Adrien was careful not to put on an angry expression. He kept the knife hidden behind his back, then allowed his face and body to drop into a confused fear. Thank god for those acting classes.

“F-Felix? What are you doing here? Wh-What do you want?” He asked with a fake, but realistic quiver in his voice.

“I was getting tired of the sweet Marinette staying locked up in her home. Just came to claim her. Look, I get you’re her boyfriend. You’re nice, yeah. But I don’t like you. I never have. Sorry I can’t be like the Felix on your dad’s side. Sorry I’m the bad guy, but I am.” Felix monologued as he climbed down the stairs. “I won’t harm you physically if you step out of the way. Taking your princess will hurt you enough. I’m not that cruel.” 

“Come on Felix! Can’t we work this out?” Adrien stepped closer to his vile cousin. “Come on, this isn’t who you are! I believe in you! I always will!”

“Well that’s just foolish.” Felix laughed. “Now if you don’t mind—“ His blue-green eyes widened as the feeling of a knife in his gut registered. He was next slammed up against the wall repeatedly. Next thing he knew, Adrien was holding up a cloth to his face, that being the last thing he could see before his vision faded. 

•

-

•

•

-

•

Adrien was pretty pleased with his work. He had found the perfect secluded ditch the other week. As he walked away, his mind continued to keep an image of the amazing deed he had just committed in his head. 

The sight of the evil blond on the dirty ground with deep wounds in many places, light wounds in others, but none of them deep enough to kill the man immediately. He had the perfect combination of chemicals to keep the man conscious, and to make the wounds hurt an inhumane amount. And the extra psychological torment was fun too. 

•

-

•

•

-

•

Adrien had managed to successfully move Marinette from the closet and to her bed, as well as clean up the blood and any traces of it that Felix had left. The room looked as if no one had been there at all.

He climbed back into the bed with his princess, hugging her tightly. He softly kissed the unconscious girl’s neck.

“Oh my sweet sugar plum fairy. The evil man is gone now. No one can hurt you anymore.” He kissed her neck again. “Ohhhhh my god she’s so sweet. So precious.” He looked at her again. “I’ll get your confidence back. I promise.”

•

-

•

•

-

•

Marinette giggled as Adrien popped another strawberry into her mouth. 

“This is really nice, Adrien.” Marinette said with a smile. “A nice romantic picnic. We can just put everything else behind us, and finally be a normal couple.”

Adrien nodded. “Of course. We’ll start building things up again. It’ll be perfect. This world won’t be prepared for what struck it once we’re at our peak.”

Marinette melted into Adrien’s hold. “What will you do when Lila returns?”

Adrien momentarily froze. He wasn’t expecting to be asked about that. 

“Um...” he began slowly. “I don’t quite know. And you mean if she returns. That wretch is a coward. But if so... we’ll I’ll continue where we left off. I’ll continue to torture her and pack her back until she’s let every single twinge of pain she ever made you feel.”

“It’s immoral, Adrien.” Marinette frowned. “Can we just call the police on her?”

“Well then she wouldn’t learn a lesson.”

“But torturing her doesn’t make you any better than her. You promised it could just be me and you.”

Adrien’s hug on his lover momentarily tightened at her words, softly releasing with the deep breath he took to calm himself down. 

“Baby, I’m nothing like Lila, even with what I do to her. She deserves it, you didn’t.”

“That’s not what I meant. Like what I mean is that you sinking to violent and tortuous methods doesn’t make you better than her... but you’re a caring, lovable, sweet, selfless, amazing, heroic human being. Worlds better than her. I just wish you wouldn’t sink so low...”

“Come on, Princess. Lila deserves what I was doing to her. You have a good heart. But remember, you fight the bad guys. Lila is a bad guy. We don’t show them mercy.”

“That is true...” Marinette replied slowly. She then smiled. “Feed me more strawberries! I love when you do that!”

Adrien smiled softly. “Of course, Princess.”

•

-

•

•

-

•

Ah. A great sight. A three day long dead Felix. Adrien decided to saw up the body into different parts, and package up each one. While doing so, Adrien discovered Felix’s phone, and a map location on said phone. What did this man want with the Couffaine houseboat? 

Luka.

Luka didn’t mention everything. That was sweet of him, but he was just naive. Felix wanted to hurt Luka, or had already. 

Adrien shook his head with a laugh.

“Is alright, little snake. You’re safe now. And I’ll show you.”

Adrien took his saw, detaching Felix’s Head from his neck.

•

-

•

•

-

•

The sound of his own hum was pretty much the only thing keeping Luka sane at this point. He missed playing music, but was too weak to even attempt it. He was so weak that he didn’t even flinch when a thud sounded outside, and a door somewhere down the hall opened. Felix again probably. 

“Oh my god!” Adrien’s smooth voice gasped. Not Felix. 

Adrien set down the bag he was holding, and ran over to Luka’s bed. He gently placed himself next to the hurt man.

Luka’s one remaining eye slowly trailed up to look at Adrien. 

“I take it there’s something you didn’t tell me, little snake.” Adrien began to run his hands along the various bruises and cuts that decorated various areas of Luka’s flesh. 

“I... I didn’t want you to know Felix had seen me... then a bit after you came, he got to me physically...” Luka said with a weak cough. “I only managed to gather a little bit of food, then he broke my leg... I’m so hungry...” Luka wasn’t sure why he was spilling out his concerns to Adrien. Adrien was insane, and would add to his injuries with one wrong word. Sure Adrien cared for him. He didn’t doubt that he did. But he almost wished he didn’t considering what Adrien’s definition of caring was.

“Shhh.” Adrien soothed. “I’ll take care of you. It’ll be alright. Don’t worry about anything.” Adrien slipped off the bed, then picked up the large back he had brought with him. “So I mentioned I was going to make Felix suffer. And that I did.”

Luka’s eyes stayed focused on the ceiling. “I-I don’t want to hear about what you did to him...”

“How about see it?” 

Luka instantly regretted looking up at Was Adrien had pulled from the bag. A few day old severed head, belonging to Felix Graham De Vanily more specifically. Just from the expression, the man looked like he had been in immense pain. Blood was sprayed all over the face, and even still dripped from the mouth and gash that had previously been attached to his neck.

Luka let out a short scream. “Adrien! I-I don’t want to see that!”

Adrien only let out a sigh in return. “I bring you a gift, and you don’t appreciate it? How unkind of you.” Adrien made his way back to the bed, then smiled gently down at Luka. “I can forgive you. It’s quite a shock, I understand. You aren’t used to people doing things for you. It’s so sad you haven’t had much in life.” He shook his head sadly. “I can provide for you. I’ve already got a Princess, but you don’t need to be my prince to have my guardianship. Marinette would be very grateful. You mean a lot to her, you know.”

“I-I Don’t need you bringing me a severed head! Adrien I cant believe you fucking murdered him!” Luka attempted to sit up, but only fell backwards with a pained groan due to the weak state of his body. 

This caused Adrien to draw himself closer to Luka, and smoothed his hand across the latter’s forehead.

“Shhh. Shhh, it’s okay. Just relax. I’m here. I’ll get you some food, and I’ll take care of you. No need to thank me, I’m just nice like that.”

Luka wanted to protest, but wasn’t going to fight against help to get healthier and stronger again. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. Adrien was the only person he had right now. And Adrien wasn’t going to attempt anything sexual on him, he knew that for a fact. So Luka just didn’t protest. He allowed Adrien to sit him up, give him medicine, treat his wounds, and feed him. 

It had been a few hours now, and Adrien was still there. He had done nothing but be kind to Luka tonight, yet he still felt incredibly unsafe. Adrien was a madman. What Luka should do was call the police, tell them about Adrien’s crimes. But if it failed, he’d be dead. Staying on Adrien’s good side is what he preferred to do. Maybe for just a little bit, he could pretend to be oblivious to the heinous crimes Adrien had committed. Pretend that Adrien was just a kind friend nursing him back to health. Ignore the severed head on the floor, and the instability in the green eyes of dangerous blonde. 

•

-

•

•

-

•


End file.
